Argumento do DNA
O argumento do DNA (ou argumento do ADN, em português) é um argumento indutivo que visa demonstrar que o DNA humano provavelmente foi criado por um ser sobrenatural (i.e. Deus), daí testificando a existência deste Ser. É o argumento favorito de Perry Marshall (sobre quem este artigo esta escrito) e o principal de todos os argumentos da informação. Formulação e apresentação A forma mais simples do argumento contem apenas duas premissas e uma conclusão: # A sequência de pares de bases no DNA é um código. # Todos os códigos que nós conhecemos a origem vêm de uma mente. # Logo, o DNA veio de uma mente. Apresentação detalhada O argumento é primeiramente apresentado após uma pequena introdução sobre o DNA/ADN e eventos na Natureza. }} Segue daí a formulação do argumento por Marshall: # DNA não é meramente uma molécula com um padrão; é um código, uma língua, e um mecanismo de guardar informações. # Todos os códigos cuja origem nós conhecemos são criados por uma mente consciente. # Logo, o DNA foi desenhado por uma mente, e a língua e a informação são provas da ação de uma Superinteligência. Daí, Marshall afirma que podemos explorar cinco possíveis conclusões (no caso, hipóteses de desenhistas): # Seres humanos desenharam o DNA. # Alienígenas (extra-terrestres) desenharam o DNA. # O DNA ocorreu randomicamente e expontaneamente. # Deve haver alguma forma de lei da física não-descoberta que cria informação. # O DNA foi desenhado por uma Superinteligência, i.e. Deus. Uma vez que estas possibilidades são mencionadas, Marshall atesta a veracidade da quinta hipótese através das seguintes afirmações: Por fim, conclui: "Na medida em que o raciocínio científica não pode provar nada, o DNA é prova de um desenhista." Contra-apologética De acordo com Marshall, até o presente momento pode-se selecionar três mais comuns objeções ao argumento apresentado por ateus (uma defesa maior do argumento segue logo abaixo). ;Primeira premissa - DNA é um código Grande parte do esforço tem sido de descreditar esta premissa. Todavia, ela é totalmente e explicitamente suportada em virtualmente toda a literatura científica desde a década de 60. ;Segunda premissa - Os códigos que conhecemos vieram de uma mente Tal como no caso da primeira premissa, houve uma significativa tentativa de descreditar esta premissa, afirmando-se que gravidade, flocos de neve, fluxos de magma e similares são códigos. Todavia, nenhum está exatamente conforme o modelo de comunicação de Shannon. A maioria dos exemplos citados não contem um systema de codificação, e nenhum contém um sistema de decodificação. ; Conclusão - O DNA veio de uma mente A objeção mais significativa à conclusão é a de que se trata de um argumento indutivo (o que é verdade - veia comentários abaixo). Todavia, além da simples argumentação, contra-apologistas afirmaram que o pensamento indutivo é intrinsecamente não-confiável. Todavia, tal afirmação é anti-científica, uma vez que as leis da termodinâmica e a maioria das leis científicas conhecidas são determinadas indutivelmente e não dedutivamente. Desta forma, se algum indivíduo deseja descartar o pensamento indutivo, então teríamos de descartar quase todo o conhecimento científico que dispomos e, nas palavras de Marshall, "começar tudo de novo e usar pedras e galhos para fazer fogo". Em um debate num fórum do site ateu Infidels, o argumento de Marshall foi exposto e, após mais de 4 meses de discussão em mais de 300 posts, a maior parte dos participantes saiu do debate tendo sido incapazes de invalidar o argumento ou de apresentar alguma objeção válida que já não tivesse sido apresentada. Dentre os contra-argumentos apresentados, houve seis que se destacaram por terem sido aqueles que mais foram apresentados e defendidos. Segue a lista das seis mais comuns objeções apresentadas no debate, bem como algumas outras objeções levantadas. DNA não é um código Segundo alguns, o DNA não é um código. Todavia, ele o é, por definição universal e mesmo ateus como o biólogo evolucionista Richard Dawkins concordam com isso. - Artigo sobre citações de Richard Dawkins Informação não é real Segundo alguns, informação não é real. Na realidade, a informação é real, uma vez que produz efeitos reais. Informação não tem significado objetivo De acordo com alguns, informação não tem um significado objetivo. Segundo Marshall, informação tem significado objetivo uma vez que uma mensagem produz resultados que são tão objetivos e específicos quanto a própria mensagem. Processos aleatórios podem criar informação Esta objeção foi levantada por alguns, afirmando que os processos aleatórios tais quais os vistos na seleção natural são capazes de criar informação. Eles não podem. Códigos ocorrem naturalmente Segundo alguns, códigos ocorrem naturalmente. Eles não ocorrem naturalmente. Deus, deuses e a natureza do designer Segundo alguns, a natureza do Designer não pode ser determinada. Desta forma, o argumento comporta-se mais como uma evidência para a existência de mentes superiores sobrenaturais, mas não se enquadra necessariamente como uma evidência de Deus somente: um grupo de deuses (politeísmo) podem ter sido os responsáveis pelo projeto do DNA. Segundo Marshall, todavia, em termos muito gerais, a natureza do Designer pode ser determinada. Má-compreensão sobre os processos evolutivos Marshall pode ter compreendido erroneamente o processo de 'chance' dentro das mutações. Falácia ad ignorantium Se o argumento for tido como um argumento dedutivo, então consiste numa falácia do tipo argumentum ad ignorantium. Como Miguel Guerreiro apresenta: }} Distinção entre prova e evidência Embora Marshall classifique seu argumento como uma prova à favor de uma Superinteligência teísta, o argumento, até mesmo pela sua natureza indutiva, é mais corretamente classificado como evidência do que como prova. Hipótese não-científica Enquanto Marshall tenta descartar as hipóteses 3 e 4 como sendo não científicas, a própria hipótese de um designer sobrenatural (nas suas palavras, uma 'explicação teológica') também não é científica, uma vez que muitos concordam que o mundo sobrenatural foge do escopo da ciência. Nisso, Marshall acabou por cometer o erro que o movimento do Design Inteligente cuidadosamente procura não cometer a fim de que a hipótese de design possa ser aceita como sendo científica. Dessa forma, embora o argumento de Marshall possa ser tido como um argumento indutivo válido, é difícil considerá-lo um bom argumento cientificamente válido. * * Leitura extra * How to Do Your Own Darwinian Evolution Experiments with the Random Mutation Generator * The Atheist's Riddle: 30+ Skeptics Attempt To Solve It DNA